


Desired Ending

by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hospitals, M/M, One Shot, SemiShira - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: A one shot AU about Shirabu Kenjirou, a Novelist in his early 20s and his Lover Semi Eita, who was born with a defective heart and is about to undergo a transplant which would risk Semi's life. Now, would Semi be able to recover or not? Would the two be able to achieve the happy ending they've wanted? Will they finally achieve the ending that their hearts desire?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Desired Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so into SemiShira Recently so I wrote a one shot.

An ending with the both of us, holding each other so tight, feeling one another's overwhelming warmth. 

That's the kind of ending I desire.

But now... it's at stake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day inside the four corners of a white-walled room with the bed and the sheets all-white as well and a strong scent of alcohol covering all the surroundings.

A typical everyday set-up for both Shirabu and Semi.

To semi, the Hospital was more like his home than their actual house and to Shirabu, It became his home too ever since he fell inlove with the guy.

"You're spacing out." Semi told Shirabu as he stared at the guy, blankly staring at his laptop" He was wearing his reading glasses as he sat on a small couch beside the wall.

Shirabu looked at semi.

"Do you think a date at the Skytree would be romantic enough or would that be too common?" Shirabu asked. He's currently writing a romantic date scene but he can't seem to choose a location that would best fit a romantic scene.

Semi just shrugged

"I actually don't have any idea" semi answered.

Shirabu slightly nodded as a response.

He closed his laptop and placed it on top of the mini table infront of him.

Semi's room were almost similar to a his own room at their house. It already had some furniture since he spends most of his days there.

"I'm taking a break" Shirabu said.

"Then lie down here beside me for a bit" Semi said, inviting the other to his bed.

Shirabu stood up and approached Semi. He slowly lied down beside him, trying his best to be gentle so he wouldn't unintentionally hurt the other's frail body.

As soon as he lied down, Semi flipped a little so they were facing each other.

Shirabu closed his eyes.

"Are you stressed?" Semi asked as he caressed the other's face

"A little" Shirabu responded, still with his eyes shut.

"It's just that the deadline is approaching and I'm having trouble with my ideas" Shirabu explained.

"That's rough" Semi commented.

"Yeah. I'm even struggling with coming up with a simple setting. I'm hopeless" Shirabu ranted.

He's getting eaten up by stress since the deadline is near and he's barely getting any sleep for the past few days.

"Then why don't you try going out and visiting locations? A writer should be travelling to search for fresh ideas and locations after all" Semi proposed. 

Shirabu opened his eyes and shook his head

"I don't want to" 

"why?" Semi asked.

"Just 'cause" Shirabu responded.

Semi looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"I think I know what you're thinking." Semi told shirabu

the latter furrowed his eyebrows

"What?" he asked.

"You're just afraid something might happen to me while you're away" Semi said.

Shirabu had always been beside him ever since they got together. The guy never wasted any moment apart from him with the fear of losing him anytime. 

Ever since they got together, The hospital became Shirabu's home too which makes him feel so bad.

Shirabu avoided Semi's eyes.

"You're overthinking things. that's not it" Shirabu said, denying Semi's accusation.

"It's because I don't like travelling. You know I'm bad at interacting with strangers" He reasoned out.

"Ah right. I forgot you're socially awkward" Semi said as he slightly chuckled.

He's pretending to believe Shirabu when It's so obvious that he's lying.

"I don't really need to go to other places. I could just use my imagination to come up with the perfect settings" Shirabu reasoned out once again.

"Alright. I believe you. come closer" Semi told shirabu, asking him to come closer to him

Shirabu gladly followed him and snuggled on the guy's chest.

Semi enveloped him with his arms and kissed his forehead.

"But seriously, It would be fine if you spend time outside and visit places sometimes. You're not the one who's sick. Try to enjoy your life" Semi told Shirabu. 

It was something he was constantly reminding him but Shirabu never did listen. He preferred being the with Semi at all times. That way, his heart remains at ease.

"If you really want me to visit places, then get well and accompany me. I'll only go if it's with you" He said as he looked up to see Semi's face.

Semi smiled but he didn't answer.

To be honest, he, himself is not certain of what his fate would be. If he'll be able to survive his scheduled operation or not but he is forcing himself to believe that he would.

Semi hugged Shirabu even tighter.

"Come to think of it, a hospital is a pretty romantic setting right?" Shirabu asked which made Semi chuckle.

"Dummy. how could it be?" Semi replied.

"Ah. So I only feel like it's romantic because I'm with you" Shirabu said as if realising it just now.

"You're being cringey today" Semi said as he ruffled the other's hair, still holding him tightly in his arms.

"Can't help it. The main character in my novel is quite the sweet talker" Shirabu explained.

"Alright. I'll accept that excuse for now" Semi teased.

"It's not an excuse!" Shirabu contracdicted, feeling a little embarassed.

Semi laughed a little.

"Alright. but let's rest for a while. my eyes are getting heavy" Semi said.

"Okay" Shirabu agreed.

Both shut their eyes close as they gradually fell into a deep slumber.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" Shirabu asked semi who was sitting on his bed.

It's only a few moments before Semi's operation and Shirabu can't help but feel nervous.

Semi gave him a reassuring smile. 

"It'll all be fine so calm down" He said.

He was saying all that but He, Himself feel a liittle uneasy. His life is on the line after all.

"How can I?" Shirabu asked, slightly looking like he was about to tear up.

It wasn't like his personality at all. He is usally composed and calm but It's a different story today. He's worrying too much about his lover.

"Stop. I'll come back. I promise." Semi told Shirabu and raised his pinky finger.

"Make sure to fulfill that. I'll kill you if you die." Shirabu told Semi as he glared at him.

The other just chuckled.

"How?" He asked to tease Shirabu.

"Stop teasing!" Shirabu complained. 

Semi patted the empty space on his bed, gesturing Shirabu to sit there.

The latter just followed and sat there, facing him.

"I'm serious. You have to survive" Shirabu said.

"You've said that for how many times today" Semi said. 

"So you won't forget!" Shirabu reasoned out. He's still feeling nervous for his lover.

Semi sighed.

"Ofcourse I'll survive. we still have to visit the places you wanna go to." Semi said, trying to console Shirabu while pating his head.

"You know I'll do everything just for you to not get sad right?" Semi added and slightly pinched his nose.

Shirabu nodded in response.

Semi smiled.

"Now come here and give me a goodluck kiss" Semi commanded.

Shirabu, then leaned to give Semi a soft and gentle kiss. 

Semi was smiling as they broke the kiss off. He looked at the face of his lover as he uttered.

"I love you"

Shirabu looked down. They've been dating for years but it he still feels embarrassed with the mention of those word.

Once again, he leaned on to Semi to give him a quick peck before he returned his words.

"I-I Love you too"

________________________________________________________________________________

There were no other sound other than the beeping of the heart rate monitor. 

Shirabu was sitting on a chair beside the bed of Semi who was lying unconscious.

It's almost 48 hours after the operation yet Semi was still unconscious. 

Shirabu was just staring at the guy's peaceful face. He never once cried. He's trying his best to hold on. Because Semi promised to come back to him. He believes he'll wake up.

"Oi, Wake up now. I'm getting really bored here..." Shirabu said, talking to the unconscious semi. 

He's on the verge of tears. He wanted to trust Semi's words but he's still afraid. 

He can't help but be afraid.

He was holding onto Semi's hand so tightly, refusing to let go.

And the moment his tears were about to fall, he felt a movement.

Semi moved his finger.

Shirabu's eyes widened. He looked at the guy with disbelief. He stared at him for a moment and he saw Semi, slowly trying to open his eyes.

He was speechless. He was overflowing with the feeling of Joy and Relief that he suddenly embrace the guy.

"You came back" Shirabu uttered as he kissed the man's forehead.

"Thankyou. For fulfilling your promise." He once again said.

=END=

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirabu was smiling infront of the cameras which are constantly flashing.

He's holding a book he authored himself. A best selling one.

He wore a wide smile infront of everyone as the press con started.

He sat down infront and held the microphone. He was nervous. It was his first time and he didn't know what to do infront of so many people.

He received a lot of questions regarding the book he wrote.

His inspiration for writing, How he came up with the idea and a lot more.

"Another Question Sir" A female press said as she raised her hand, hoping to get the permision to ask him a question

"Yes?" Shirabu asked, granting permission to the girl.

"May I just ask, among all the scenes in the book you wrote, what is your favorite and why?" She asked.

Shirabu smiled as he heard the question.

A bitter smile.

"For me, I enjoyed writing the Ending scene the most" Shirabu said with his voice half trembling

"Why?" she asked again

"Because as I mentioned earlier, this book contains the story of me and my lover and..." Shirabu started to explain.

Suddenly everyone went silent, as iff waiting for Shirabu to continue speaking.

"All of it were based from our experiences but the ending part... is the scene I desired the most" Shirabu said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"The ending part...

Is a scene I never got to experience in real life" He said as tears started running through his cheeks

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An ending with the both of us, holding each other so tight, feeling one another's overwhelming warmth.

That's the kind of ending I desire.

The kind of ending that I'll never get.


End file.
